dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooberson Hidey Holes
Scooberson Hidey Holes are hidden caves which consists of an inner and an outer chamber. The outer chamber usually takes on the form of a lush cave. The inner chamber is always a luxurious home carved into the stone. Constructed by Scooberson, Hidey holes can be distinguished by a sign over that door that "Certifies" the secret hole and numbers it. Hidey Holes are most commonly found in public server locations, however they are known to appear at player's builds and cities. Most times they are built to match the theme of its location. Currently, there are 66 hidey holes. However, when the original Survival and subsequently Survival 2 closed, many of them were lost. As of Survival 3 the count starts at 55, while some remain hidden in other worlds still accessible to players. Hidey Hole Standards Hidey Holes are constructed with a standard method in mind. This is intentional to maintain a distinct style to allow easy recognition. The Outer Chamber The outer chamber is constructed in the form of a lush cave. The size of this cave will vary by locations and Scooberson's time dedicated to the project. This chamber is usually the same with minor variations made to the palette. The walls are always constructed using a palette of the following: * Gravel * Andesite * Stone * Moss Stone * Cobble Stone * Moss and Cobble Walls * Cobble slabs and stairs The floors of the chamber usually have grass covered with tall grass, blue orchids, alliums, rose bushes and lilacs among other flora. A path from the entrance leads to the door to the Inner chamber. The outer chamber also always includes water in some form, whether it's a pool or a stream. The water generally has sugarcane and lily pads. As of 1.13 the water pools became more intricate and included waterlogged walls, stairs and slabs, as well as sea pickles. The Inner Chamber The inner chamber is constructed in the form of, as some have put it, a luxurious or cozy cave home. This chamber is incredibly diverse in the form it takes as the chamber is normally themed to the location that the hidey hole is built. The inner chamber usually features a secondary "room" for a bed and the entryway also usually has a small platform with stairs into the main room. Stairs typically have a organic curved slope. The standard wall palette of the inner chamber is the following: * Stone Brick and all its variants * Stone Brick slabs and stairs * Polished Andesite * Stone * Stone slabs * Smooth stone blocks (Some public Hidey Holes only) Other standards of the inner chamber include: * Bed * Dark oak door * Dark oak floor * At least one chest * At least one furnace * Crafting Table * Anvil * Ender Chest * Jukebox * Paintings * Brick Fireplace * Bookshelves * Red Carpet * Flower Pots with various plants (Except Orange Tulips) * End rods for Lighting Other common features, but not required in hidey holes, usually include a table with chairs, player/mob heads and armor stands featuring cheap to craft armor. History The original hidey hole was constructed in Survival 1's Spawn and is still accessible by the world download that is available through this wiki. However, this hidey hole looks nothing like they do today as at the time, Scooberson had not even created the idea. This hidey hole was hardly ever found and up until Survival's last days, its creator rarely spoke about it, primarily because he didn't want to spoil the fun of finding the original. Hidey Holes didn't officially become a process until the 41st, which was located at Wildfirev's and MuuMuuFace's Beacon Project, at the time the hidey hole consisted of one chamber, merging both types of chambers together with a outer chamber wall and an inner chamber decor. It is the only one of its kind. Since #41 the standards listed above came into effect and have guided the construction of them. As of the closing of Sur1 and 2, Quasi's district (#54) was the last hidey hole of those worlds. List of lost Hidey Holes Survival 1 Survival 2 Miscellaneous Areas Miscellaneous Information Tulip Traditions As of Survival 3, marbou9 begun leaving a tulip in each hidey hole as an indication of his visitations. As a result, Scooberson now leaves an empty flowerpot for him to place a second orange tulip in. This is why orange tulips will be exempted from use in flowerpots and planted during construction. Trinkets of Discovery Similar to marbou9's tulip tradition, players have begun leaving trinkets in the chests of the hidey holes to indicate their visitations as well. This tradition began in the first 1.13 hidey hole and has continued since. Category:Project __NOEDITSECTION__